video_game_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin-Raking in the Moola!
'''Shin-Raking in the Moola! '''is the twelfth episode of Video Game All-Stars World Tour, and the twenty-first episode overall. Plot The final six are enjoying an Easter party, but it is interrupted when Banjo announces a challenge. He takes them to Ninjarama before informing them that the Shin-Ra organisation wasn't too pleased with them blowing up power plants back in Midgar. The contestants are unimpressed with his lack of foresight, but listen in to the challenge explanation. Being told they had to head to an escape helicopter without being caught. Before they begin however, Banjo tells the contestants that he's thinking of a flag, and if somebody guesses it right, they would win immunity to the final five, even after the rejoin challenge. After a lot of guesswork, Kirby guesses Russia, which is correct. After much scrambling around, Captain Falcon and Kirby almost get captured, but they manage to escape relatively quickly. Spyro tries teaming up with Mario, but his short attention span gets them separated. Just as K. Rool is about to jump onto a chopper, Banjo gets captured, and changes the challenge, making it to rescue him. Falco celebrates Banjo being gone, but then is reminded that without him, they can't get off the island, or win the prize money, so they reluctantly go to rescue him. Thanks to Captain Falcon stealing a soldier's equipment, he gets into the base where Banjo is being kept first. King K. Rool is first to reach the cell, where he is told it would require the power of all six contestants to break him out. Spyro makes it to the base next, and manages to pass with a fake identity he makes on the spot, 'Roberto Notfakename', which he expresses confusion when it actually works. Kirby swallows a warden after making it to the base in order to look the part, before Mario arrives in his kart, disguised as Luigi. Falco is last to make it to the prison, and tries passing as 'Eduardo Garcia', however because of a 'no birds' policy in the base, he is taken away. Needing Falco in order to open the door, Captain Falcon, K. Rool and Mario attempt to rescue him. When their plans cause a fight to break out, Spyro decides to break it up by offering to buy everyone Pepsi, and then putting it on Banjo's tab. This somehow works, and they rendezvous with Kirby. With all six together, they manage to break the door and rescue Banjo. They all run off towards the escape helicopter, and Falco makes it first, winning an immunity badge which he uses, nullifying his penalty from the prior episode. Mario decides to use his badge as well, and Kirby has his immunity from before. At elimination, Captain Falcon, King K. Rool and Spyro are all quite nervous as they are the three without immunity. Banjo decides to reveal who each contestant voted for, in an effort to stir up drama. At the end, it is revealed that Captain Falcon got one vote from K. Rool, while every other contestant voted K. Rool. Spyro gets very apologetic, as he voted against him despite their friendship. K. Rool assures him that it's okay, and that even though he's sad to be eliminated on his birthday, he still has a chance to return again. Category:Season 2 Episodes